Microphones are ubiquitous on many devices used by individuals, including computers, tablets, smart phones, and many other consumer devices. Generally speaking, a microphone is an electroacoustic transducer that produces an electrical signal in response to deflection of a portion (e.g., a membrane or other structure) of a microphone caused by sound incident upon the microphone.
In a digital microphone system, an analog output signal of the microphone transducer may be processed by an analog-to-digital converter to convert the analog output signal to a digital output signal, which may be communicated over a bus to a digital audio processor for further processing. By communicating a digital signal over the bus rather than an analog signal, the audio signal may be less susceptible to noise.
To adequately represent an audio signal with sufficient quality, the digital output signal may have numerous quantization levels. Numerous quantization levels may require a significant number of digital bits in order that each quantization level is represented by a corresponding digital code. It may be undesirable to transmit digital codes with many bits over a digital bus, particularly a serial digital bus, as communication throughput may decrease as the number of bits in digital codes increase.